Tickle U
by Tailsmo4ever
Summary: Tailmo fluff ahead! After defeating the Metarex, Tails and Cosmo decide to spend time together. Little dose Tails know, Cosmo has something in store for him...


(Okay folks, here's another fic about Tails and Cosmo adapted for Heartless Nobody's masterpiece. This time around it's a twist of what happen at the end of Sonic X, after all if Cosmo were own by Sega she wouldn't have died. Just remember that I don't on Sonic Team.)

Tails was walking around his workshop nervously. He wasn't always the one to panic, but in this situation…

Oh yeah. It was panic time.

Tails decided now saw the good time to revise this. Let's see… It was the final battle against the Metarex, he managed to save her from that horrible fate, Super Sonic and Super Shadow destroyed Dark Oak and saved the galaxy, and now she was planning on living with him! But she still needed to get herself settled so she was coming to visit him TODAY! Okay, so she was older and taller than him, well maybe not all that older, the age difference was only about a year, and she's only about three to four inches taller than him. Those thought were interrupted by a knocking on the door. Tails went over to open it and he was taken aback.

There she was standing right in front of him, smiling that sweet smile of hers. Instead of her usually green flower dress, she was wearing a baby blue sleeveless summer dress with a skirt that reached her knees. She also wore buckle shoes that matched her dress. Without a doubt, she was gorgeous, "Hi Tails, came I come in?"

"S-sure Cosmo," he shyly replied. He let her in and closed the door behind.

"You like it?" she said as she spun around for a full view, "Amy helped me pick it out."

"Anything looks good on you, Cosmo," he realized what he just said and his cheeks turned bright red and tried to hide his face. Cosmo smiled at his cute attempt to hide.

"You know, Amy told me that would always be busy working here in your workshop," a playful smirk crept on her face and she wiggled her eyebrows slyly, "Maybe I should give a little bit of playtime…"

Tails rolled his aquatic eyes playfully, "Like what? Tickle me?" he gasped and clamped his mouth shut with his hands, realizing what he had said again.

Cosmo's smirk turned into a cunning grin, reveling her fangs, 'So he's ticklish, hm?' "Tickle you, eh?" she still had that grin as she slowly stalked him, "Do you mean… like this?!" Without warning, she jumped at him and started to tickle his soft tummy.

Tails howled with unstable laughter as he felt Cosmo's fingers tickle up and down his tummy and sides. He tried to break away, but Cosmo held onto him with a firm grip, and all he could do was laugh from the tickle assault.

"Cosmo… c'moooonnnnn… stoooooop!"

"What's wrong?" Cosmo playfully mocked as she moved one finger over and started to fiercely tickle his bellybutton, "Can't handle a little tickle fight?"

"AAAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tails squealed as he felt his bellybutton being tickled. He squirmed about in Cosmo's embrace, trying to get free before he would explode. Finally, Tails broke from Cosmo's grasp, and raced for his bedroom still laughing uncontrollably.

"You won't escape that easily!" Cosmo laughed as she chased him, and right before he could close the door, she tackled him onto the bed, pinned him down, and started tickling him like crazy.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She was getting him good, switching between stomach ribs and sides, and his underarms, and the bellybutton. She was getting him everywhere. He squirmed and wriggled as her body shook with laughter, even though he could barely move, what with Cosmo on top of him.

'Everyone has a weakness,' Cosmo smirked, 'And I think I've found Tails weakness!' With one quick motion, she turned right around and while one hand started to tickle Tails' tummy and navel, she moved her other hand up his top, and started to tickle his ribs.

"WWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cosmo couldn't help but smile at how ticklish Tails was. When it came to things like helping Sonic and Knuckles fight Eggman, he was as tough as all the rest, but when he was being tickle, he was a little puppy.

"EEEEEEEHEHEHEHE… Cosmo… HAHAHAHA…please stoooopp!!!"

Cosmo finally gave in to his pleas and watched him as he tried to catch his breath, "Too much for you, Tails?" she asked sweetly.

"…Cosmo… that was…whew… that was sneaky…" he puffed.

"I guess so. But…" she gave him sly look, "Why are you still smiling? You enjoyed it, didn't you?" she smiled as she stroked his tummy.

Tails chucked in response, "You big sneak."

"But… I wonder how you'd take it if I did…maybe…THIS?" In one swift move, she pins him on the bed again and kisses him deeply. Tails blushed very hard now, his heart rate mounted quickly. Her sweet lips bruised his and her tongue licked the insides of them tenderly. Her kiss was sweeter than he ever imagined.

When Cosmo pulled away, Tails smiled up at her, "Cosmo… I'm really glad you're here. I don't know what I'd do if you died in that last battle against the Metarex."

"I'm glad I'm with you too, Tails," she whispered, "And you know something? I always loved you."

"Y-you love me?" Tails asked in a shy smile.

"Here's another kiss to conform…" She laid down on top of him again to kiss him once more. But as she deepened the kiss, she started to move her hands around Tails' ribs again.

Tails suddenly felt Cosmo's hands around him…going right for his underarms.

"...And here's another tickle!" she exclaimed as she tickled all over again.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! COSMO CUT IT OUT!!!" Tails laughed as Cosmo tickled and kissed him all over his cheek and neck.


End file.
